


Cuatro palabras

by KatrinaGranger



Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Revenge, Rose Weasley & Lily Luna Potter Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Cuatro pequeñas palabras pueden arruinar tu día y romper tu corazón.
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Historias perdidas de la tercera generación [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000848
Kudos: 1





	1. Ya no te amo

Ese sábado había sido perfectamente normal hasta que él pronuncio esas cuatro horribles, y simples, palabras que destrozaron el mundo –y el corazón- de Lily Potter en cuestión de segundos.

—ya no te amo —Había dicho él como si comentara algo de sus clases; sonriendo levemente y con la mirada fija en sus labios rojizos.

Toda la tarde la habían pasaron juntos como cada sábado desde, que empezaron a salir, hacia seis meses. Pasaron un día normal almorzaron juntos en la mesa de Slytherin como cada sábado. Pasearon cerca del lago y merendaron bajo la sombra de un árbol contando anécdotas de la semana. Y luego tomados de las manos caminaron juntos hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw entre risas y palabras dulces... ¡Disculpen si no podía entender porque su novio estaba diciendo eso!

—¿eh...? —balbuceo tratando de encontrar sentido a esas cuatro palabras que en conjunto formaban una frase tan incomprensible para ella.

—No te amo —Repitió, manteniendo esa mueca en sus labios perfectos que a Lily ya no le parecía una sonrisa— Ya no.

—¿Qué? —logró decir mientras su ojos empezaban a picar y sentía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se encontraba ardiendo bajo la piel de su cara.

—Yo... Ya no te amo. Lo siento, Lily —Murmuro con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

—Yo... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? —pregunto tragándose el nudo que se formaba en su garganta mientras trataba de abrazarse a sí misma para que él no notara como temblaban las manos.

Por un momento él no respondió. Se quedo mirando un punto fijo sobre su cabeza por varios segundos, en los que Lily reunió todo su orgullo y se obligo a tragarse las lágrimas.

Y luego respondió tranquilamente: —Conocí a alguien más.

¿Qué? Pensó sin ser capaz de formar una oración coherente.

Su corazón estaba roto sin duda, pero en ningún momento aminoro su marcha... la duplico. Latía tan fuerte, con tanta rabia y esfuerzo, que estaba segura que todos en el colegio podían oírlo.

—¡Lily! ¡Por favor, no llores! —Suplicó, aunque bien pudo ser una queja.

¿Estaba llorando? Toco su rostro con su mano derecha. Sí, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta, azotando la cara del chico con su cabello rojizo y se adentro a su sala común, reprimiendo los sollozos que luchaban desesperadamente por salir. Se limpio con rabia las traicioneras lágrimas que caían como una cascada por sus mejillas.

¡Malditas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer!

¡Maldito corazón que venía a enamorarse de él!

¡Maldita sea ella por caer a sus pies!

¡Maldito sea Scorpius Malfoy por hacerla llorar!

Esto no se quedaría así. 


	2. Vas a ser papá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña venganza de Lily

—Vas a ser papá.

Esas aterradoras cuatro palabras, pronunciadas por esa chica eran, sin lugar a dudas, la pesadilla que encabezaba su Top 10 de las peores cosas que podrían pasarle en la vida.

El horror debió de verse reflejado en su rostro porque la chica frente a él lanzo una carcajada digna del peor monstruo pesadillesco de su dulce, y tierna, infancia.

—¡¿Eh?!

—¡Oh Scorpius! —dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes... y el pedazo de ensalada que quedo atrapado entre ellos. —¿No estás feliz cariño? ¡Hay un pedacito nuestro, fruto del amor que nos tenemos, creciendo en mi vientre! —sus manos descansaron en su vientre plano sobre su túnica de Hogwarts, y ante las mirada petrificada del chico, tomo su pálida y temblante mano para colocarla sobre la suya.

—¿Que has dicho? —pregunto blanco como la nieve y sin vergüenza por lo ridículamente aguda que se oía su voz.

—¿Te lo tengo que deletrear cariño? —Rose rodó los ojos— Be- e- be- e. ¡Bebé! ¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

—¿Tu y yo? —pregunto blanco como la nieve.

—¡No, tu y Morgana! —Rodó sus ojos azules— Sí, tu y yo.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Cuando?¿Donde? —interrogó entre dientes, sin respirar.

—¿Qué? Un bebé, ya sabes humanos en miniatura. ¿Cómo? Creo que lo sabes. ¿Cuando y donde? Cuatro semanas atrás en la fiesta clandestina en la casa de los gritos.

—...

—...

—...

—¡Scorpius!

—¡Por la tanga agujereada de Merlín! —pronunció sin voz... antes de desmayarse en medio del pasillo.

Scorpius se arrepentiría toda su vida de tres cosas:

  1. De jugar con Lily Potter
  2. De aceptar whisky de fuego de una –malévola y vengativa- ex novia.
  3. De haber nacido tan malditamente guapo como para que las chicas lo acosaran.



—Oye, Lily —dijo Rose más tarde ese día cuando se habían juntado para estudiar en la biblioteca.

—Mmm —murmuro Lily sin dejar de escribir tranquilamente en su pergamino.

—¿Cuando le diremos a Scorpius que solo fue una broma?

—¡Oh! —Su prima levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una enorme sonrisa— Dejemos que se dé cuenta por sí solo.

Rose rió a la par de Lily.

—Hey, Rose —murmuro volviendo la vista a su redacción— Tienes algo en tus dientes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?


End file.
